Los celos de Nanoha y Vivio
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Nanoha y Fate reciben un día de descanso que (se supone) pasaran con Vivio para divertirse y distraerse un poco :3 sin embargo ... lean para saber que pasa con esta familia rara :DD Nota por si acaso: Este fic es Yuri si no sabes que es eso no lo leas . ."


Los celos de Nanoha y Vivio.

Nota: MSLN no me pertenece :3

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha POV ...

...

Hoy será un día hermoso, ya que pasaré todo el día en el parque junto a la chica que amo pero ella no lo sabe y no creo decírselo nunca, y con mi adorada hija adoptiva doy gracias que Hayate nos haya dado el día libre aunque sabía que Fate-chan se negaría, juro que es adicta al trabajo.

**FLASHBACK**

Aquí están los informes de la misión anterior, los documentos de la nueva máquina que descubrimos hace 3 semanas, las nuevas estrategias que aprendieron los nuevos reclutas, los nombres y habilidades de lo que quieren ingresar, la lista de la nuevas misiones que tenemos que hacer y los pagos que debes realizar.- Hayate solo se le miraban los ojos en forma de remolinos de lo confundida que quedo.

Son muchas cosas Fate!~- Hayate suspiro y agarro, reviso y analizo todo lo que Fate-chan le había dado.

Tu querías tu propio RF6 así que atente a las consecuencias.- Fate-chan observo uno de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.- A rayos casi se me olvidaba tengo que entregar estos archivos a Signum y luego revisar los reportes de los reclutas, bueno, me tengo que ir.- Y como aparece se va, siempre es así.

Hey!, ¿a dónde?, a partir de mañana se tomaran el día libre las dos, de todos modos todo el trabajo empezara en 3 meses y necesitan descansar.-

¿Enserio?- miraba a Hayate sorprendida es raro de que ella de días libres.

Me niego.- Miramos a Fate con los ojos abiertos.

_Qué raro…-_ pensé al escucharla.

_P-_pero ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS SE NIEGA A UN MA*DITO DÍA DE DESCANSO?!- maldición Hayate casi me dejas sorda!

_No necesito ningún día de descanso…_\- alguien corría a toda velocidad para chocar con mi pierna.

_¡Vivio_!- Exclamamos las tres al verla.

_¿Nanoha_-mama y Fate-mama tienen día de descanso?-sus ojos brillaban tanto, es tan hermosa.

_¡Claro_!, pero tu Fate-mama se niega a aceptarlo.- cierto Vivio puede ayudarme para que Fate-chan tome el día libre, es hora se un soborno indirecto.

_¿por qué no lo aceptas Fate_-mama?- Vivio la miro confundida.

_Porque Fate_-mama es adicta al trabajo- le dije sonriendo.- pero Vivio quiere ir al parque ¿verdad? con Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama para jugar- le guiñe el ojo a mi querida hija para que me siguiera el juego.

_¡Sí_! Vivio quiere jugar en el parque con Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama- Fate-chan suspiro no le puede negar nada a Vivio, ¡Victoria!

_Si, está bien, mañana iremos al parque a jugar Vivio_\- Ah~ esa sonrisa que hipnotiza a cualquiera.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

T. Harlaown Fate POV.

Nanoha-mama, ya vámonos- se quejó Vivio en mis hombros.

Ya, ya, tranquila ya estoy lista.- salió Nanoha con su típica sonrisa.-Vamos, Fate-chan!

Hmp - asentí.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, saque las llaves de mi auto color negro, abrí el carro Nanoha se sentó en el copiloto y Vivio en la parte de atrás.

Bien, ¿ya te pusiste el cinturón Vivio? –mire a mi hija con una sonrisa por el retrovisor.

Hai!- me dedico una gran sonrisa, mire de reojo a Nanoha para ver si también lo tenía, prendí el carro, Salí del estacionamiento y me dirigí directo al parque.

Llegamos al parque en menos de 10 minutos, por eso adoro mi carro es tan rápido como un rayo. Lo adoro tanto.

El destino-chan, Fate-chan ¡, FATE-CHAN -! Desperte mediados trance.

Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- estaba confundida no sé qué me perdí.

Mou~ deja de admirar tu carro y vamos a jugar a policías y ladrones, y por estar de distraída tu serás el ladrón, Vivio y Yo seremos los policías.-

Eh! No es justo 2 contra 1- ellas solo comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Takamachi Vivio POV.

Fate-mama se miraba muy graciosa haciendo pucheros estaba muy feliz, hasta que ellos aparecieron. Erio y Caro salieron de la nada y se pusieron en frente de Fate-mama, eso me molesta y no sé porque.

Nosotros seremos ladrones junto con la capitán Fate-san- nadie los invito a jugar…

Ahora si juego!- Fate-mama se miraba muy feliz, eso me entristece.

Vivio ¿estás bien?- Nanoha-mama me miraba con una cara confundida, volteé a ver que Erio y Caro abrazaban a Fate-mama parecían una familia, pero Fate-mama es mi Fate-mama solo mía. Empecé a llorar.

No, no estoy bien... – no pasaron ni 5 segundos y ya estaba rodeada en los brazos de Fate-mama, no pude evitar sonreír como ganadora Tomen eso bitches!, miraba a Erio y Caro de reojo y seguía fingiendo que lloraba.

¿Qué tienes Vivio?- Fate-mama me miraba muy preocupada.

N-nada me e-entro tierra a los ojos- Sentí la mirada de Nanoha-mama eso me causo un escalofrió

Oh… Vivio- limpio mis lágrimas y tallo suavemente mis ojos- Listo!, ya están limpios- sonreí.

Gracias Fate-mama-

Bien Vamos a Jugar!, Cierra los ojos para que Fate-ladrón-mama pueda esconderse junto con su equipo- cerré mis ojos a como ella me dijo.

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha POV.

Vaya, Vivio cada día me sorprende más, pero eso que hizo estuvo muy mal.

Bien ahora, Nanoha-mama también tiene que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta 10.-

Eh!, pero ahora son 2 contra 3 eso no es justo.- creo que cambiamos papeles.

Nosotros seremos policías junto con la Capitan Nanoha!- Subaru y Tea aparecieron por arte de magia.

Nyahaha, ahora si jugamos!.-

¿Qué?, nos falta un…-

Yo seré un ladrón en el equipo de Testarossa- tenías que aparecer Signum.

Bien ahora ya estamos equilibrados hora de jugar!- nosotros los policías cerramos los ojos y contamos hasta 10. Al abrir los ojos juro que me hervía la sangre y no era la única, Vivio tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro.

Solo imaginen cerrar los ojos por 10 malditos segundos y al abrirlos ver a tu "mejor amiga" la chica que amas, tirada en el piso con otra chica en sima y sus caras muy apunto de besarse con dos niños a su alrededor sonrojados viendo toda la escena.

Aww~ que lindas madres con sus dos hijos, son una hermosa familia.- se escuchó a lo lejos…..esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿QUÉ DIA- mire a Vivio y corregí mi vocabulario- RAYOS PASO? FATE-CHAN!- la miraba sonriendo pero todos sabían que era el fin de Fate T. Harlaown.

Eh,..esto…bueno…- se levantaron rápidamente, Fate-chan los miro, a mí no me engaña es mirada les dijo "Corran yo estaré bien, ustedes sálvense" o pero juro que no estará bien.

Erio, Caro, Subaru, Vivio, Teana y Signum salieron corriendo uno tras de otro fingiendo que jugaban mientras yo me acercaba lentamente hacia Fate-chan.

Nanoha, antes de que me mates.- Se mira tan linda aterrada - ¿por qué estas enojada?- esa pregunta me sorprendió y pare en seco, ella solo me miraba con atención.

* * *

T. Harlaown Fate POV.

Antes de morir me gustaría decirle al demonio blanco que tengo en frente cuanto lo amo, pero me gustaría oírlo primero de sus labios.

¿Nanoha?- ella salió de su trance y me miro sonrojada- ¿Por qué estas enojada?- vaya que deseo mi muerte para atreverme a preguntarle de nuevo.

Po-po-por qué…- agacho la cabeza y sus pelos castaños ocultaron su rostro, bueno solo sus ojos, alcance a ver como se mordía el labio inferior.- Yo…a Fate-chan…- la miraba atentamente- Fate-chan yo t…-

Te amo.- la interrumpí.

¿eh?- comencé a sentir el ardor en mis mejillas, las controle, sin éxito alguno pero no iba a bajar la mirada tenía que enfrentar ya mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha POV

Pero que acaba de pasar, a ver tranquila Nanoha, PERO COMO RAYOS PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA SI MIS SENTIMIENTOS ACABAN DE SER CORRESPONDIDOS!

¿Nanoha?- O NO, SE ESTA LEVANTANDO DEL SUELO!- Nano…- MIERDA, MIERDA SE ESTA ACERCANDO LENTA Y TORTUROSAMENTE (para mi claro está)- ha…- su mano se está acercando peligrosamente….olvídenlo ya sujeto mi cara con sus delicadas manos y OH POR SANTA REASINT HEART BENDITA ME VA A…

* * *

T. Harlaown Fate POV

Al levantarme del suelo pude ver que yo ya no era la que estaba asustada y sorprendida a la vez, acerque mis manos a su rostro para sujetarlo, miré eso ojos zafiros brillar como nunca, ¿Qué estás pensando Nanoha? Tu cara es muy cómica…

Pff!- trate de aguantar mi risa sin éxito alguno.

Mou~ ¿de qué te ríes? – se quejó después de que quite mis manos de su rostro para tratar de parar la risa que salía de mis labios.- Fate-shan!- por fin logre detener mi risa y la mire a los ojos, quite los centímetros que se paraba sus labios de los míos y la besé, un corto y burlón beso.

Oh! Te eh robado un beso, eso le pasa a la policías descuidadas y distraídas- le dedique una sonrisa, y mientras seguía de lejos mire a una niña de ojos bicolor que se escondida detrás de un árbol con un ligero sonrojo, creo que nos vio, le hice una seña para que se acercara a nosotras, vino corriendo lo más rápido que pudo sin caerse, al llegar y quedar en frente de mí, me puse a su altura y le bese la frente.

Te amo mi pequeña y única hija- igual le dedique una sonrisa y deje a madre eh hija en estado de shock mientras esperaba a que reaccionara no duro ni 5 segundo y ya estaba tirada en el piso con una Vivio y una Nanoha en sima mío.

Te amamos Fate!- dijeron las dos mientras que me besaba cada una, una mejilla de mi rostro, sentí hervir la sangre en mis mejillas y sonreí, al fin nos volvimos una familia bueno casi una familia oficial.

_**El FIN.**_

* * *

Espero que le haya Gustado!  
Es mi primer Fic así que acepto sugerencias para mejorar cada día más ( no sean tan crueles si no Nanoha le pateara el cul… ) bueno en verdad espero que le haya gustado :B


End file.
